Foi d'Irlandais
by AnnaOz
Summary: Train du retour, fin de sixième année, Seamus Finnigan réalise enfin ce que les événements malheureux qui agitent le monde Sorcier vont provoquer comme changements. DeanSeamus vraiment super super léger.


**Disclaimer: **Faisons sobre... Tout appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, AOL Time Warner et les éditions Bloomsbury. Sobre, n'est-ce pas ?

**Note:** Un Deamus (Seamus/Dean pour ceux qui, comme moi au départ, ignorent ce que ça veut dire), mon premier, du slash encore donc, mais vraiment super super léger et même pas vraiment en fait. Par contre, j'avoue faire preuve ici d'une très mauvaise foi envers Ginny Weasley. Je sais, c'est mal, bouuuh sur moi...

Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Isil parce qu'elle aime bien ça

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était peut-être la première fois que Seamus voyait autant de maisons mélangées dans le trajet qui ramenait les élèves de Poudlard à leurs familles.

Bien sûr, beaucoup avaient choisi de repartir avec leurs parents venus les rechercher avant l'enterrement. Malgré cela, le train était encore plein de mômes des quatre maisons. Les Gryff' en force, remarqua-t-il en reconnaissant pas mal de gosses plus jeunes qu'il croisait habituellement dans leur salle commune. Les Serdaigle et les Poufs étaient nombreux aussi.

En fait, seuls les verts étaient presque absents du convoi du retour, c'est à peine s'il remarquait la Greengrass et Zabini assis dans un compartiment fermé. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les classes en dessous de son année chez les maudits serpents, mais clairement, s'ils étaient dans le lot, ils se montraient super discrets.

Normal après tout, leur petit _chef_ avait foutu une merde insensée dans l'école. Une merde insensée, ouais… il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas la façon adéquate de nommer la chose, que sa mère aurait tiqué de l'entendre parler ainsi du drame, mais n'en voyait pas d'autre.

Ce connard de Malfoy, vraiment !

Les Serpentard pouvaient bien faire profil bas, l'ambiance était si morne, lourde et électrique qu'il ne faudrait pas plus d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres et que les maisons unifiées s'en prennent aux représentants de celle qui, une fois encore, s'était illustrée par le pire.

De tout ça, Seamus avait moyennement honte d'avouer qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Evidemment, il avait été choqué comme les autres par la mort du directeur, mais il y avait des conséquences à ses yeux encore plus désolantes à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

L'école allait certainement fermer. McGo n'avait pas été catégorique sur ce point, seules les rumeurs laissaient entendre que c'était fermement décidé mais il ne se faisait pas des masses d'illusions.

C'était là sa merde insensée à lui…

Pas qu'il ait désiré à tout prix être à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPIC (s'il en passait plus qu'un ou deux), il n'était pas Granger, bon sang !

Mais une année de scolarité perdue, c'était une année où il ne verrait plus Dean. Et c'était pas le moment, Merlin, ils ne l'avaient pas vu ça, les foutus décideurs de ce foutu Conseil d'administration de cette foutue école.

Laisser Dean retourner chez lui avec en mémoire ce que Potter et la Weasley lui avaient fait, c'était déjà une perspective qui ne le réjouissait pas. Mais sans avoir en plus l'assurance de se revoir en septembre…

Mince, non !

C'était pas le moment, bordel !

A croire que ces gens-là n'imaginaient pas ce que vivait un pote dont on a piétiné l'honneur devant les yeux de tous.

Au milieu de la salle commune !

Un soir de fête, un soir de victoire, leur dernière soirée à tous, ses Gryffons et lui, à s'amuser franchement avant que la fête ne dégénère.

Bande d'inconscients !

Maudit Potter !

Et la Weasley… baah, c'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas averti Dean plusieurs fois de ce qu'il lui pendait au nez.

Cette fille n'était pas bien pour lui, il le savait, c'était une allumeuse. Enfin, non, pas _vraiment_ une allumeuse. Lavande était une allumeuse, ça il était bien placé pour le savoir et faire la différence !

Bizarrement, ça ne lui avait pas fait grand chose de regarder Ron lui bouffer le museau la moitié de l'année, il n'était même pas jaloux, même pas mal à l'aise de voir son ex faire son show alors que lui était on ne peut plus célibataire.

D'un côté, bien entendu c'était rageant de n'avoir pas grand-chose sur quoi fonder ses mensonges cette année-ci. Au moins, du temps de Lav', il pouvait jurer qu'il avait déjà touché les nibards d'une fille sans passer pour un con. A présent, c'était Dean qui aurait pu en raconter de belles, ce dont il s'abstenait très judicieusement en devinant que Ron ne serait pas du genre à apprécier les capacités méritoires de sa sœur.

Quelle conne celle-là ! Dire qu'elle avait osé prétendre à son mec qu'elle le larguait parce qu'il était trop pressant avec elle.

Trop _pressant_ ? Foi d'Irlandais, il n'avait jamais rencontré garçon plus attentionné et galant avec une fille que Dean Thomas ! La gonzesse n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire pour cacher qu'elle louchait sur Potter depuis le premier trimestre de sa première année.

Et qu'elle l'avait eu !

Merde, pauvre Dean…

Il n'en voulait même pas à Harry, qui pourrait lui en vouloir après l'année de pure foirade qu'il venait de se manger ? Quelque part, il était même presque soulagé que Potter ait mis fin une fois pour toutes aux espoirs de Dean de récupérer Ginny.

Cette nana n'était pas faite pour lui. Cette nana n'était même pas digne de lui !

D'ailleurs, à la regarder maintenant faire la gueule en compagnie de Loufoca à trois compartiments de celui où Harry et les deux inséparables partageaient leurs mornes pensées... Même que c'était étonnant que la Weasley soit déjà mise à l'écart… est-ce que ça signifiait que la lune de miel était terminée entre elle et Potter ?

C'était à espérer que non ! Il aurait bien voulu voir qu'elle essaye de venir se faire consoler auprès de son pote, qu'elle plante à nouveau ses griffes dans son pauvre cœur. Ouais, ça l'aurait même plutôt fait marrer de la voir s'y risquer… Pas deux fois elle jouerait avec les sentiments de Dean Thomas, pas sans lui passer sur le corps auparavant !

Dean…

Il était où à présent ?

Il l'avait laissé un moment pour rattraper le buffet, selon lui, mais Seamus ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce genre d'explications, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas fana de sucreries.

Peut-être que Dean était comme lui, peut-être que tous les événements des derniers jours le poussaient à réfléchir au futur… à septembre. Peut-être qu'il était en train de se dire que s'ils devaient être séparés sous peu, il valait mieux commencer de suite…

Merde.

Le con !

Il ne pouvait pas penser ce genre de choses ! Il ne le laisserait pas, un point c'est tout ! C'était son pote, quoi, son meilleur pote ! Depuis le tout début, depuis le trajet dans les barques en première année et la toute première nuit dans le dortoir, où instinctivement, il avait laissé Harry et Ron choisir les lits de gauche et s'était installé à droite, à côté de Dean, pas très loin de Neville, mais plus près de Dean… bien plus près.

C'était son ami. Y avait rien à chercher à comprendre, y avait juste à faire tout pour que ça continue.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans tous les deux, officiellement ils étaient en âge, personne n'aurait pu leur interdire de se revoir pendant les vacances s'ils le voulaient, de se voir à nouveau en septembre si l'école ne rouvrait pas ses portes.

Personne, pas même tous les cinglés qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour mettre le Monde Sorcier à sac, ne l'empêcherait de revoir Dean s'il le souhaitait… s'ils le souhaitaient tous les deux. Et Merlin oui, il en avait envie !

Aller enfin avec Dean voir jouer cette fameuse équipe de West Ham dont les posters recouvraient le mur à côté de son lit, le mur droit, celui qui séparait leurs deux tables de chevet. Ce serait sympa de pouvoir assister à un match avec lui, de l'écouter lui expliquer pourquoi le football était aussi, voir même plus, passionnant que le quidditch, de le croire, parce que Dean était un mec convainquant. Et que c'était son ami, son meilleur ami.

Il avait dépassé le chariot de friandises et plusieurs compartiments où des jeunes disputaient des parties de batailles explosives qu'ils avaient tenté de rendre les plus silencieuses possibles quand il débusqua Dean, assis sur une banquette isolée dans le fond d'un wagon, le visage presque collé à la vitre derrière laquelle filait le paysage.

Personne… ouais, foi de Finnigan.

« Dean, vieux, je te cherchais… »


End file.
